Mist - Alternate Ending
by John103
Summary: The mist cleared up but only temporarily. Monsters began to come for a second wave, the protagonist is driven by vengeance and won't stop until all these monsters come back where they came from.


As David and his crew run out of gas for their car. They realize it won't be long before the creatures hidden in the mist will inevitably kill them all. Facing the truth, they all agreed to take the easy way out. They all look towards the revolver in front of the wheel. David checks the gun to only find four bullets in the gun when there is five of them. They all look at each other knowing that one of them will be sacrificed to live in the chaotic world full of nightmares. David then loads the gun and smiles at his crew who tried to escape with him. They all knew David is willing to sacrifice himself. They all nod and thank him, each of them hug it out. David then looks to his son who did not know what was going on. He embraced him one last time, they both talked for a bit before he does it. He hugs his son one last time, pulling the trigger. He did not want his son to die with fear so he killed him first. The other three cried and thanked David one last time. David bawling his eyes out shoots the other three quickly. He screams with agony pulling the trigger on himself multiple times, only a clicking noise was made indicating that the gun is empty. He exits the car ready to painfully die by the creatures in the mist. He closes his eyes and hears steps, but not from a monster. Instead an army of soldiers have walked by him with artillery and a variety of weapons. They flamed down the creatures, the mist cleared up showing an image of multiple monsters dead. Even a giant behemoth was taken down with many gray widowers and scorpion-flies. He falls to his knees realizing that he had killed his crew for nothing.

Or so he thought, the ground trembled beneath him as he held onto the car. Soldiers stumbled as they try to regain their balance. A loud howl is heard from the distance. Everyone covers their ears, the howl was so loud it hurt. David knew exactly what it was, another behemoth and it was close. It howled once again but longer causing soldiers to commit suicide. David covers his ears knowing that the howl itself was deadly. Once the howl stopped, scorpion-flies swooped down attacking and killing soldiers. David begins to run towards an army vehicle and gets in. He looks outside to see the soldiers fight back with flamethrowers to eradicate the monsters. It worked at first however, there was many cross fire and it wasn't long before gray widowers arrived and attacked with their acidic webbing. He noticed in the distance that a large thick mist was heading towards them. He knew from experience that he did not want to be engulfed in the mist. He starts the engine and begins to turn the vehicle. He drives slowly to avoid hitting the soldiers. However, he looked again and saw no one standing. Every one of them have been killed by either the widows or the scorpion-flies. They were as good as dead, he thought. He begins to speed up until the behemoths foot had almost flattened him. He stops in shock realizing he had almost died. He snaps back into reality and focuses on surviving. A group of widowers has spotted David in the car and raced to him. The huge arachnids kept hitting the care with their webbing burning through the surface. It wouldn't be long before they broke in and so he sat there waiting for death to come to him. He closes his eyes as he hears the glass window made to stop bullets slowly crack.

A ray of gunshots were heard that had startled David. He opens his eyes to see the monsters dead on the hood. A woman and man wearing a marine uniform barge into the car demanding him to drive. "These monsters may be big and strong but they're not bulletproof" says the man. "You got that write, can't believe our men went down to easily. Such a damn disappointment." The woman responds, "Show some respect Lt. these creatures aren't your everyday enemies." David began to speed up knowing that the mist was gaining on them. The soldiers demanded him to slow down, but he did not listen. "Pull over right now civilian or I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head." - "If I stop now then we will certainly be killed in the mist." They checked their rear finally realizing, "Good call, but how far will we go? It seems to be slowing down." David notices this and pulls over. The mist was spreading much slower than before and they were far from it's reach. David remembers that the government was the cause of the monsters coming from other dimensions. He quickly grabs a guns that was in front of them, "Why the hell did you guys let those things come to our world!" They instinctively put their hands in the air. The man was the first to speak, "Look man, I'm just another foot soldiers I just follow my orders. I don't know anything about the cause or who caused it." He seemed to be telling the truth with him clenching his eyes. David then looked towards the woman who had glared at his fellow Allie in anger and disappointment. "Okay, I'll be honest. I'm a higher ranked Lt. basically a commander. I got access to some documents that was highly classified about operation Arrowhead." - "Arrowhead?" - "Yes, it was a experiment on trying to travel through dimensions. Everything was stable until there an rupture in the rift. This caused a major malfunction which lead to open dimension holes across the world. Monsters of different varieties crossed and became hostile to everything. "You've already seen the Behemoth, the large beast whos steps shook the ground your stood on, scorpion-flies which had a hazardous sting that can kill in merely seconds, widowers that used corrosive webbing to kill or immobilize mammals for their eggs, and finally the arachni-lobsters which were twice the size of humans with deadly claws." David listens and knew exactly what monsters she spoke about. He grew furious that they were the cause of his son's death that he fired a gunshot close to her head. "Jesus, f#* . What's wrong with you?" - "I killed my son because I didn't want him to die a painful death." David began to cry and let his guard down. She quickly snags the guns back and aims at David. "Just kill me, I want to see my son. I'm tired of this nightmare." She puts the gun down and apologizes. David turns around and looked empty, he had no purpose anymore. "I wasn't part of that operation. I was just lower rank to them, I stole those files. However, I want to this nightmare to end and I need all the help I can get. You've survived this long meaning you know what you're doing." David looks at her from the rear mirror and then glances at the man. "You know what to do, but what about muscles for brains?" They both looked at him, he made an idiotic face, "My name is Frans, you bastards, my intelligence ain't high but my combat excels both of you combined." - " Well in that case, my name is Rita, I happen to excel in intelligence." - "David, just a normal civilian." They all shake hands to confirm their bond, however the moment becomes interrupted when they see the mist emerging from both sides. They give David a handgun, and get ready for the monsters.


End file.
